My Proposal
by Ero Oujo Yumiko-nyama
Summary: It's Ino and Shikamaru's Birthday and at the same time 1st Anniversary. How will Shikamaru take it? Shika POV Pairing: ShikaIno. Sibling story with "Our Love Story".


**A/N: Hey! I was planning on doing this one shot for Ino's and Shikamaru's birthday. I will do two stories with the same idea but one is Ino's POV while the other is Shika's. This one is Shika's POV. It's a bit longer than Ino's POV so I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Words: 1,408**

**Bold: POV**

_**Italicized Bold: Title**_

Normal: Normal

_Italic: stressed/emphasized word_

**^.^ Read on!:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Proposal<strong>_

**Shika POV**

Fuck, shit, dammit! Whoops! You guys are there already? Sorry for the language. I'm kinda nervous. You see, it's our birthday and since it's our birthday, our anniversary is nearing! HELP ME! Umm ... What should I do? TELL ME! Hey, hey, hey, it's never my fault I'm proposing even if it's the 1st anniversary! I told you the secret didn't I? Well, not a secret anymore but don't tell her. I'm planning to surprise her. Well, it's weird I feel like we've been together for 15 years at the most counting our childhood days and Academy days, missions together, blah, blah, blah and such. 'Kay, wanna hear our story? 'Kay listen closely…

Once upon a time in the distant land of the Hidden Leaf Village or Konohagakure, lived 2 genins. One was a brunette male with a pineapple shaped hairstyle and the other was a blonde female, the most beautiful in town. Their names are Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino respectively. You see, they have been together since they were 4 thanks to their dads who were teammates in their genin days. Along with them was Akimichi Chouji and together, they for the infamous InoShikaCho formation, the perfect formation as they say. Shikamaru, being the lazy yet smart ninja in their team, kept quiet keeping his feelings towards the young lady between him and his best friend, Chouji. Chouji, in turn, told his secret admiration to Ichiraku Ramen's waitress, Ayame, to Shikamaru. Shikamaru laughed at this knowing that Chouji likes someone that serves food.

I asked her out when Naruto went away with Jiraiya-sama so that no one will come teasing them. One day when we were shopping for some items for a short mission, she told me that she needs to go pee and so I went around and checked things out in the plaza. I passed through a store named Diamond Crafts. It sold rings of different kinds. I checked my wallet and saw that I have enough to buy an engagement ring. I thought that out first and went to the centre where a small park is found. I lay there watching the clouds debating myself whether I should propose on the 1st anniversary or not. I stood up deciding yes and ran towards the store again. I went in and then it hit me, what kind of ring does she like? I peeked out the store window and saw her and if my precision is correct, she is looking at a diamond that sparkles different colors when you put it out under the sun. It was made of true and pure diamond and gold. I bought it and went with her outside.

A few seconds pass by and I found myself staring at an emerald skull ring I never thought I would take an interest on. The sign said I can engrave something on it and then I looked at Ino who is looking at the same sign I looked at. _I wish she'd give it to me as a gift on our 6__th__ anniversary. It's next week already,_ I thought. Then, I started to wonder if she'll buy the ring for me. I also wondered what I'll give her. Definitely not the ring yet, duh! And I went with earrings.

After the 3-day mission, I passed by the jewellery shop I always go through when I go home. I looked at the display and saw that the earrings I found a few months ago were on sale. I cheered for I was running out of money. I went in and bought one that had the word "Ino" as design of the earrings. It was coloured purple-gold which I know Ino would love. I went home and put it on top of my table. I stared at it. The box was made of velvet-coloured felt. Ino will really love this. More so, I hope Ino will really love this. On our 6th anniversary, I brought her to the park and I spent the whole day with her. I gave it by the end of the day and she gave me a dog tag with a heart that has "Shika Ino" engraved on the front and "September 24" on the back.

6 months later after I gave her the earrings, finally it was our 1st anniversary ever. My 1st anniversary of my first relationship. I told her to come to the park at 6:00 pm but I forgot to tell her to wear fancy but I think she gets the point. I mean, she, too, has been waiting for this day to come. I wore a black suit and a dark green tie. I put my hair up like usual and wore the dog tag she gave me and hid it behind my top. I went to our usual meeting place, the park. I checked my watch and saw I was 10 minutes early.

10 minutes later, she came to the park, sharp and on time as usual. Upon seeing her, I was stunned at her beauty. She wore the earrings I gave her and had the purse I also gave her by her hand. She also wore a beautiful purple cocktail dress with cute miniature bows at the bottom hem. What really caught my eye was her hair. It was tied up in a half ponytail and the bottoms were curled. She was really beautiful. I stood up and I hugged her and she clung to my arm on the way to the restaurant. I brought her to the only fancy restaurant in Konoha, Shinju. It means pearl by the way. I had a reservation for two here. We ordered our meals and after that, I billed out. We stayed for some more minutes and we talked about various things. She smiled at me for a while. She soon gave me the ring I wanted with the words "Mine Forever. I love you! ~Ino" engraved inside. I smiled at her as she wore it on my middle finger. I guess I could say that it fits my Chuunin Vest well. I checked my watch. Seeing it was already 7:00pm, I kneeled down in front of her and held her hand in mine.

"Yamanaka Ino," I started. "I know that even though we started dating for only 12 months, we have always been together as childhood friends, as neighbors and as Team 10. Though we fight often times, I never stopped loving you. I'm only doing this right now because I know that if I make this relationship longer, you might leave me. Even though that our birthdays are near our anniversary, I never clash those two occasions and just give you one gift as present to both occasions. That is how much I love you. So, Yamanaka Ino, will you marry me?"

It sounded corny and pathetic to my ears. I glanced around and saw that my proposal caught the eyes of a lot of people here. By then, tears of joy went through her eyes as I pulled open a small velvet box. Inside was the ring I think she longed to wear on her finger. Silence was what Igot as answer after a few seconds so I closed the box and stood up. But as I stood up, she tugged my hand and stood up, too. The whole restaurant had their attention on us and some were even catching a video. She glanced at the audience, wiping her tears away. She hugged me, then, kissed me many times. As soon as we were out of breath, we broke apart and I held her in my arms.

"I take that as a yes?" I asked her.

She glanced up at me, then at the audience. "Yes!"

Squeals, applause and hoots can be heard from the crowd. I leaned down at her and kissed her passionately with a smile on my face.

That event happened exactly 5 years ago and we never forgot it. We asked for some pictures from those who are at the event and we put it in one photo album. Our 4-year-old daughter, Ame, named that because she was born on a rainy day, sat on my lap while our 5-month-old son, Kumo, who was named after my hobby which is cloud watching, was safe in her arms as we look at the pictures of that day and reminisce. 'Til this day, I never did stop loving you… Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How was it? Please tell in the reviews. Please read the other story that is in Ino's POV entitled "Our Love Story". It's shorter than this one but still sweet as ever. BTW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY INO AND SHIKAMARU! :D Aishiteru19 signing off! Ja ne!**


End file.
